Witch Doctor (A Tiki Scare Is No Fair)
This article is about the Witch Doctor from the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, A Tiki Scare is No Fair. For other characters with the same name, see Witch Doctor (disambiguation).'' : | actor= John Stephenson }} The Witch Doctor was the disguise of John Simms, as well as his henchman. Physical appearance The Witch Doctor wears a pink and orange robe and a Hawaiian voodoo witch doctor mask. He is dark-skinned despite John Simms being white. He carries a staff with a skull on top of it. He also has decorative leaves around his ankles. Personality The Witch Doctor does not appear to be very intelligent or perceptive (especially strange for a journalist/tour guide such as Mr. Simms), as he falls for Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo's disguises, and is also easily scared by Shaggy and Scooby covered in leaves. Powers and abilities * Teleportation: Can appear/disappear in a cloud of smoke. * Levitation History ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season two unmasked.]] During the luau Mr. Simms had taken Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers to, the sky turned dark red and the Witch Doctor appeared in a cloud of smoke. He warned all to get off the forbidden ground of Mano Tiki Tia. Everybody scattered and in the end Shaggy was left alone; he rushed to get the others to check the village out. They found Scooby-Doo, but Mr. Simms was still missing. Their investigation led to an ancient village which was being haunted by the Witch Doctor and Mano Tiki Tia, who tried to scare them away. In the end, they caught both the Witch Doctor and Mano Tiki Tia, uncovering them to be a hoax. It was all set up by Simms to get interlopers away from the ancient village which had a secret underwater cavern which led out into the river where they poached pearls. The Witch Doctor at the luau was actually his henchman who pretended to kidnap Simms, who would then take over and the former would operate the Mano Tiki Tia robot. ''Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Big House Brouhaha) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost'' The gang had apparently been given the suit as a keepsake, but when they were forbade to pursue anymore mysteries after nabbing the wrong guy, this necessitated to remove all trace of their past mysteries, which included having a garage sale of selling off the Witch Doctor mask along with other mementos. , direct-to-video film 29. Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 206. A Tiki Scare is No Fair * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #50. Big House Brouhaha * DTV29. (cameo, only the mask) Notes/trivia * This is the second Witch Doctor, after the Indian Witch Doctor in Decoy for a Dognapper. * When the Witch Doctor first appears, his skull staff has grass on it. But then for the rest of the episode, there is no grass on the staff. One in-universe explanation could be that the first time the Witch Doctor was seen it was actually Mr. Simms's henchman. Mr. Simms's could've removed the grass once he took over. * The Witch Doctor should've made it clearer to which village was to be stayed away from because it's not the village Scooby and Shaggy had the luau on, it was the one with the secret underwater cavern. * In Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, the costume was put on display at the Coolsonian Criminology Museum. The SD2 Witch Doctor looks very different from his cartoon counterpart; the largest difference being his mask, which is massive (taking up the entire torso of the costume), mainly reddish-brown in color, has carved out eyes and mouth, and long, dark green hair on it. }} Category:Disguises Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 villains Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) characters Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) monsters Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost objects